


【德哈】落选者沙龙（画家德x作家哈）

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 甜饼！早期印象主义（新流派）画家德拉科×自然主义作家哈利尝试了三种风格写同一篇文：‘**’是今人视角；单数是哈利·波特私人笔记的片段；双数是讲述故事的环节。七千+希望喜欢
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】落选者沙龙（画家德x作家哈）

**

潘西·帕金森皱着眉翻看手中的画集，正苦恼地寻找着她所需要的线索。

“啊，我受不了……这怎么可能找得到啊。”大小姐忍不住发声抱怨，画集停在朦胧晨雾的街景，戴着礼帽的路人似乎行色匆匆，而街角的咖啡店还未开门。

她正在为自己的毕业论文苦恼，本来只想分析马尔福画中的巴黎都市生活，却被导师嫌弃太过平淡。那位一向不苟言笑的教授望着她失落的样子，手指点点桌面，告诉她要挖掘画面背后的东西。

“就算要用社会学的方法，图像学的分析也不能落下。比如他重复描绘的图像、符号都是什么。”

德拉科·马尔福，一个在艺术史上相对冷门的画家，处于向现代绘画过渡期间，总是描绘拿破仑三世重新规划城市后的都市风景，有人称他的画是“巴黎现代生活的画像”*，又因为他的作品中的悠闲和丰富的活动被评论家称为“都市中的闲暇田园诗”*，但总的来说世人对他知之甚少，毕竟他前有库尔贝马奈后有莫奈塞尚，向来残酷的艺术史书写对他这样优秀的画家只不过是寥寥几笔而已。而潘西却偏偏为了标新立异选择了这样一位研究现状糟糕的画家。

在导师的启发下，她突然发现，有数十幅作品都出现了同一个男人的身影，解开这个人的身份之谜也许就能更好的理解德拉科·马尔福的作品，但是找到这位Mr.charming先生第一次出现的作品和时间谈何容易。

“你不如换个角度，”听她抱怨的赫敏·格兰杰从自己的书堆里抬起头，“去翻翻别人的文字记载如何？说不定能找到点线索呢。”

潘西打开自己的笔记，看到一个标注好的页码，她迅速翻到那一页画，在画面的右下角果然看到“H.P.”的字样，她之前有注意过这个姓名缩写出现过几次，但肯定不是马尔福自己的名字，因为自恋的画家每张画都有自己的姓名缩写“D.M.”。她把那画册递到赫敏眼前：“拜托了万事通小姐！用您百科全书一样的大脑想想看十九世纪有没有一位有名的H·P先生！他经常出现在画里，肯定和马尔福他的圈子重叠……应该不至于藉藉无名吧。”

画自己的友人或者偶像在十九世纪和二十世纪初期最常见不过。

赫敏顿了一下，接收到了潘西故作可怜的眼神，瞬间感到不适：“停下，这个眼神你真的不适合……帮你就是了。”H.P.吗，似乎在哪里见过这样的落款。

第二天，潘西收到了赫敏的电话：“应该是Harry Potter，一个被归为自然主义的名作家——实际上我认为他的作品现实主义倾向也不少，出生年恰好与你那位画家一致，我在他的私人笔记集里找到了他们的初遇。”

01、

“倒春寒的三月清晨，街头掩盖在朦胧缥缈的雾气里，还没完全熄灭的灯也显得清冷。我把手伸进口袋跺着脚取暖，想象着一杯冒着热气和香味的咖啡。街边走来两位年轻的绅士，领路的那个礼帽下露出一点梳理得一丝不苟的金色发丝，走过我身边时打量了我一眼。他有双极其漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，苍白的皮肤和价格不菲的服饰彰显着他的优渥，但我不喜欢他的眼神，过于探究，是那种高位者独有的，带着傲慢的探究。”

——1862.3

02、

人们向来想象着巴黎之春是温软花香和柔暖阳光，石砖铺砌的街道漫延，青藤爬上古老的不同风格的建筑墙面的裂缝，戴着礼帽拿着手杖的绅士和举着阳伞舒展巨大裙摆的淑女在酒馆门前摇曳，哒哒的马蹄牵引着马车车轮咕噜噜得旋转。

然而事实并非如此，也或者说，1862年的春天并非如此。

德拉科·马尔福抖抖自己呢料大衣的衣领，阻止阴冷狡黠的风，他已经开始后悔答应友人在如此寒冷的清晨去取景了。晨雾还没散去，整个街道冷冷清清，慵懒的巴黎还没有睡醒呢。

他的好友拉住他的胳膊，笑嘻嘻地把他的抱怨堵回嘴里：“你不是一直想要捕捉不同时间段的都市之景吗，我可是在督促你啊，大画家。”

这位来自海峡另一岸的英国人在速写本上随意勾勒几笔，大致描绘出在薄雾中的街角，他冷漠地从鼻腔中轻哼一声：“如果不是你答应将我引荐给马奈先生我才不会陪你出来。”

他们将速写本收起来，肩并着肩绕过响了整点钟声的巴黎圣母院。不远处是他们之前去过的Hogwarts咖啡馆，马尔福对那里提供的红茶十分满意，让他想起遥远的此时此刻同样阴朦昏暗的英格兰。正胡思乱想着，发现路灯下被拉长的一道纤细的黑影，原来是一位缩着腰的青年靠在灯柱边，似乎在等待咖啡店的开门。

马尔福忍不住转过头去打量了一下这个身着单薄衬衫和破旧外套的青年，他那明显有些年头的帽子挂在头顶，露出几缕乱糟糟的黑发。他们的视线有一瞬交错，向来傲慢但礼数周全的马尔福此时此刻却忘记点头致意，那双翠绿的点亮了整个街角的眼睛里有什么让他忘记呼吸的东西。

那天的画里，马尔福犹豫了一下，将两点翠绿点上了画布角落正跺着脚取暖的青年的面容，从此这抹翠绿再也没有消失。

“你这个有点意思……是新的尝试？”他的友人凑到画布前又挪开两三米的距离重新打量，他知道这位努力和学院派背道而驰的年轻画家渴望捕捉一瞥之间的印象，大多数出现在画面中的人物就像是坐马车时往外看一眼时的那样模糊，这次却不知为何着重描绘了那样一双眼睛。

“因为，那一瞬间我只看清了这双眼睛。”

03、

“大概两个星期后，我又一次见到了那位年轻的绅士。

当时我正窝在咖啡馆壁炉边翻看着居斯塔夫·福楼拜刚刚出版的小说《萨朗波》*，面前摆着凉透了的黑咖啡——我只能用这种苦涩的饮品压抑一下腹中的饥饿。我本该全身心的沉浸在充满异域浪漫又残酷血腥的北非，但咖啡馆另一边的沙龙热闹又激烈的讨论把我从幻想里拽了出来。我从书本中抬起头朝那边望了一眼，是一群‘离经叛道’的青年画家，他们热情地抒发着自己对文学和艺术该走向何方的见解，大声声讨着权威。

我心中的渴望被他们的慷慨陈词又一次击中唤醒，甚至不切实际地幻想如果手中装帧精美的书封面写的是我的名字，该会是怎样的场景。正一边听着一边想象，那位与我有一面之缘又给我留下傲慢印象的年轻人突然出现在我的眼前，把偷听的我抓个正着。

好吧，这次我知道了他的名字，姑且让我称他为M先生。”

——1862.3

04、

马尔福在波特的示意下坐在了他的对面，心里打好的草稿此刻却说不出来，只能有些尴尬地盯着波特面前那只剩下几口的咖啡。

“那么，马尔福先生有什么事吗？”哈利·波特出于礼貌合上了手中的《萨朗波》，他推了推滑落的圆框眼镜——那让他显出几分学究气来，看向双腿交叠坐姿优雅的青年人，但青年交握的手指互相摩擦着似乎是有些紧张。

马尔福招手叫来了侍者又要了壶红茶和一份香草可颂，他对面的自称《社会晨报》记者的年轻人衣着虽然陈旧但却整洁，身形有些瘦削但坐得很直，也许是因为心中有几分不愿意被看扁了的倔强。他开口问道：“需要再来些什么吗——啊，我请客，就当是我占用时间的赔礼，这里的满月红茶很不错，是下午茶的最佳选择。”

青年的法语有些慵懒，拖着并不会引起不适的腔调，一举一动都显示着他来自教养良好颇具社会地位的家族，和波特第一次见到时的感受一致。马尔福浑身上下带着与生俱来的一丝傲慢，不过此时此刻倒也没那么讨人嫌了……也许是因为他注意到自己一整天下来就只点了杯清咖啡所以才会明明刚喝完一壶茶水后没有叫侍者添水而是重新点了一壶，以此找借口给自己点些吃的。

想至此处，对这位年轻绅士的好感度蹭蹭上升，波特抿着唇点了头，同意马尔福自作主张又替他点了些点心。

当饥馑许久的肠胃终于得到安慰，那边默默喝茶把一群朋友晾在一边的马尔福才又开口道：“也许有些突然，但这并不是我们第一次见面。”

“我记得，大概是两星期前的清晨吧？”尽管不愿意承认，但眼前这个给自己第一印象并不好的青年有着一张让人过目不忘的俊美脸庞。

马尔福放松起来，他向后悠闲地靠在椅背上，还端着冒着热气的红茶，茶香氤氲让他纤长的眼睫都显得湿润。他似乎是一瞬间就恢复了骄傲和自信，唇畔弯起一个弧度：“就算您不原谅，我也不得不坦白，我将您画在了我的画中。”

“什么？”波特惊讶地睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看向对面坦白了后反而轻松自在的人。

“所以我是否有幸邀请您到我的画室？也许您本人的意见才是最可贵的。”

**

潘西将赫敏找给自己的资料输入到笔记本电脑里，感叹着拥有学霸朋友的好处。

赫敏正在手机上和男朋友罗恩有一搭没一搭的聊天，闻言抬头冲画着时髦妆容的少女笑了一下。

“你看这里：‘这与我而言算得上是新奇的体验，平生第一次参观了画室，却与我想象中的不同。M先生作为新风格画家的确与那些留着八字胡的老学究们不一样’，”潘西把书放到赫敏眼前，“基本上可以确定这个M就是马尔福了吧，正式见面就邀请到自己的画室去，从此一发不可收拾地画了那么多张，某种程度上也真是可谓长情了。”

“其实我确定他是画家马尔福还有个原因，”赫敏放下手机，拿着书翻了几页指给潘西看，“喏，这里，两人熟悉以后，波特直接在日记里换了称呼，‘D说’、‘D的画室’、‘受D邀请参加沙龙’，合起来的确就是DM。”

哈利·波特在那时还只是《社会晨报》的怀才不遇的小记者，连得到专栏记者的身份都似乎离他遥遥无期。他在他的日记本里发着诸如新稿件被出版社退回和被主编嫌弃的牢骚，渴望成为一名能一石激起千层浪的作家，但又不得不为了一口面包一杯啤酒而奔波在谄媚当权的报社间。他在泥潭中的挣扎，痛斥同事一篇搬弄是非的报道居然得到赞赏，讽刺隔壁报社没良知的专栏作者居然将侵略写成浪漫游记，又自嘲自己写了些穷酸文字。但他从来没有放弃过坚守自己的底线，也从没有放弃过梦想。

“也许正是这样的性格，才让那位自视甚高的画家无比欣赏吧？怎么说，对权威的不屑和对同行者的共情？而且事实证明，这位波特的确很出众，连我都读过他的作品了。”

“我倒觉得可能是同为在异乡奋斗的英国人的抱团取暖，”赫敏笑着耸耸肩，“一个是怀才不遇的作家，一个是逆流中前行的新风格画家，都不被主流接受，却能彼此认可，所以算是在被排挤的小圈子中彼此依靠。”

“落选者们的互相拉扯吗……”潘西摸摸自己修长手指上精致的美甲，嘟着嘴吹了吹：“我倒觉得他们是一见如故。”

不是一见如故的话，不是最看重的知己的话，为何从此不断地重复地将同一个身影描摹得如此深情？为何在日记本中亲昵地称他的教名并记录下那么多琐碎闲谈？

赫敏摸着书页想了一会，找到了一行字：“我和D成为了不算朋友的朋友。”

“不算朋友的朋友又是什么呢？作家先生的含蓄可真是让人头疼。”

“你是做学术研究还是八卦啊！”

05、

“在太阳热情到让人融化的午后，我无所事事地待在D的画室，看他往帆布上涂抹颜料，相对放肆的笔触毫不顾忌地彰显在画面上。他低垂着眼睫注视着调色盘上混合在一起的颜料，我说不上来是一种怎样的绿色，大概是初夏时分头顶飞舞着蜻蜓的睡莲叶；或许是香榭丽舍大街上洒满阳光的梧桐叶；又或者是前几日三把扫帚酒吧里那位魅惑人心的吉普赛女郎胸口坠着的猫眼石。

D突然转过头来看向我，唇边是他惯有的一抹慵懒又骄傲的笑容——说实话要是一年前，我瞧见他这样笑时总想往他英俊的苍白面孔上挥一拳，因为那拿腔作调的从容叫我总是想起些不好的回忆。他打量了我一番似乎确定了些什么，笑着朝我展示他的调色盘，说：‘非常接近了。’我却不知道非常接近些什么，只觉得浑身燥热，只在心里暗想，奇怪的艺术家。”

——1863.4

06、

1863年，对所有巴黎年轻艺术家来说，是最痛苦的又是最骄傲的一年。

“去他妈的‘落选者沙龙’，那群腐朽的老古董！”西奥多·诺特闷了一口清凉的冰啤酒，平时寡言的他在喝了酒后难得大声喊些放肆的话，“五千幅送往万国博览会的作品，他们拒绝了三千多幅！”

沙龙评审会毫不留情地几乎避免了所有新艺术流派，那些被后人称为印象派先驱或大师的画家们的作品也几乎一张没留。学院泥古不化的态度激怒了全巴黎挣扎在街头和画室的艺术家们，为了平息这种愤怒，拿破仑三世大手一挥又或者是脑子一抽就宣布另行举办一场“落选者沙龙”。

被马尔福拉过来凑热闹的波特趴在了桌子上，替已经被落选者沙龙评审会选定放在最显眼处的几幅画的画家打抱不平：“全巴黎的喷子都会来，那些根本不懂艺术的家伙们肯定要指指点点大肆嘲弄。”他想起来主编嫌弃他新闻稿时的嘴脸。

“随他们笑好了，有什么办法？上世纪开始沙龙展就是被他们学院的掌控的嘛。”布雷斯·扎比尼拍拍他的肩膀表示安慰，但是眼睛里的落寞一览无余，“谁理会咱们这些无名之辈了？”

无名画家德拉科·马尔福把新端来的啤酒递给无名作家哈利·波特，一边用爆破音在过分热闹的酒吧里叫着对方的名字，显然有了几分醉意：“破特！干杯，也许下一个德洛克洛瓦*和库尔贝*就是我，展览厅终有一天会在最显眼处放上我的作品……”

波特跟他碰杯，眼角也染上了些许绯红，不知是醉了还是伤心：“只要不是下一次落选者沙龙展就行。”

“去去去，”平素里骄傲却在这两年处处碰壁的大少爷不屑地甩甩手，一屁股在他旁边坐下，“如果是这样我就把画挂满卢浮宫外的栏杆上！”

波特被他逗得鼓掌大笑：“你要是这么做了，我就把我的小说贴满整个枫丹白露的围墙！”

距离5月15日的展览还有一周，这群在三把扫帚酒吧里尽情狂饮的年轻人们大声痛骂着权威，又议论着恐惧着即将到来的叽叽喳喳，却没有人选择去评审会那里把“糟糕的”画领回来，让批评谩骂来的再猛烈些吧，谁还会怕天晴前的风雷之声了？

午夜的钟声敲响，领回作品的最后时限已过，酒吧里不约而同爆发出一阵欢呼，即将打烊的老板已经开始准备赶走这群不知天高地厚的家伙们了，然而这些醉鬼们笑嘻嘻地饮下最后一口冰啤酒纷纷相约去午夜场再喝一轮。

哈利·波特半扛着醉的不省人事的马尔福，回绝了扎比尼和诺特的去游园会的邀约，踉踉跄跄地往马尔福的画室走去——手头还算宽裕的马尔福将住所改造成了一体的画室。年轻人温热的呼吸喷洒在因为炎热而流下汗水的脖颈，随着夏夜的微风一起吹进衬衫衣领，惹得波特尴尬地想要把头偏向一边，可那让他浑身燥热的始作俑者却不依不饶地把脑袋往他颈窝里靠过去，柔软的发丝蹭上他的脸颊。

“哈利……”

波特愣了一瞬，他虽然私底下悄悄称呼马尔福为德拉科，但两个人还从没真的叫过彼此的教名。

“哈利，你一定会成功的……”马尔福在他耳边呢喃着，“你比任何人都优秀……整个法国，不，连故乡的人们都会传颂你的名字……舞台会演绎你笔下的故事，孩童会扮演你笔下的人物，评论家的文稿里会出现对你的称赞。”

紧了紧两人相握的手，波特感觉鼻头一酸，为了不切实际梦想而付出的苦忽然就变得甜美起来，他知道此时此刻趴在他肩上的人读了多少遍他笔下的文字，就像他注视着对方一笔一笔勾勒出的美丽风景。

“德拉科，你也会成功的。会有人懂你，懂你的艺术。”

夜风吹过，年轻人对彼此的祝福飘了很远很远，彼此越来越近的呼吸渐渐交叠，心跳声如同擂鼓般盖过了耳边飒飒的树叶摩擦声，就连星光月华在彼此的眼眸下都显得黯然失色。

最后如何回到画室，又说了些什么，却没人记得了。

07、

“落选者沙龙后我已经有三个月未见过D了——他在躲着我。只从他人寒暄时的只言片语中得到他的些许消息：他开始结交更多人，奔波于各种私人画廊，似乎通过马奈先生认识了波德莱尔先生，那位总抽着雪茄的作家透过朦胧的烟雾评论着D的画作。我果然没有看错人，D.M.此人，娇生惯养又胆小懦弱，但他总有一天会名扬天下。”

——1863.8

“报社要求我和同事去丹瑞画廊为新流派艺术家的小型画展写一篇评论，无非又是些模棱两可的两边都不得罪的报道而已。但我却意外的在那里看到了D的新作品。

我决定去找他说清楚。”

——1863.8

08、

马尔福逃了。

在五月的一天，从自己的画室中逃跑，把他的“挚友”一个人丢在客房里。

从宿醉的头痛中清醒过来时，满脑子只剩下一双水盈盈的碧绿，是他调试过无数次终于能描绘出来的绿色。那样一双眼睛的主人在漫天星光下坚定地与他对视，告诉他“会有人懂你”。

该死，心怎么跳得这么快，快到快要从胸腔里蹦出来了。

于是从来深刻了解自己的懦弱的画家，在认清自己感情的那一刻，毫不犹豫毫不纠结地跑了，几乎没来得及整理仪容地跑到了大街上，茫茫然拒绝了前来拉客的女人，然后坐到了河岸边发了一整天的呆。

不敢确认对方的心思，不想承认自己的心思，不知用怎样的表情面对，不明白以后会走向何方，他避开了波特会去的所有地方，躲了他整整三个月。但是，在写生时，他还是情不自禁的为画面上的某个人物添上一张和哈利·波特一模一样的面容。

“会有人懂你的。”

不敢确认，却希望对方先懂，可是懂了以后呢，就彻底分别，连朋友都没得做了吧。

盛夏的暴雨总是来得特别急。刚从酒馆出来的马尔福就被骤雨从头到脚浇了个透。他狼狈地庆幸自己头顶安稳的礼帽能给自己少许的安慰。他想了一下，却没有拐回酒馆，干脆就冒着大雨走回工作室——这一点也不符合他的风格，硬要说的话，大概是哈利·波特那个冒失鬼的家伙才会做的事。

他一抬头，一个熟悉的身影一如一年多前初遇时那样靠在路灯下，光晕下豆大的雨水噼里啪啦砸在那人单薄的身上，那人就那么傻乎乎的站在那里一动不动，似乎在等谁。

还能在等谁？

马尔福低声咒骂一句，朝着波特冲了过去，一把拽住他的手腕：“哈利·破特你是不是傻？这样下去我就能在你的脑袋里听见水声了！”

年轻人满头黑发湿漉漉地黏在白皙的脸颊，被打湿了的白衬衫几近透明的包裹住瘦削的身体，那圆框眼镜镜片上也沾满了雨水，糊住了整个视线，只隐约看到面前浑身充满暴躁气息同样狼狈的人急冲冲地冲他吼。哈利·波特却咧嘴笑了：“彼此彼此，你只能感谢你的礼帽能救救你矜贵的头发丝儿了。”

“这种时候还斗嘴，”马尔福握紧波特的手腕把他往身边扯，拉着人就狂奔在暴雨中，“还不找地方躲起来啊！”

这家伙肯定是在这儿等着自己出来，突然下暴雨了还没来得及躲，就傻愣愣呆在原地。

“喂，马尔福，”身后跟着自己跑的人甩甩自己被拉着的手腕挣脱束缚，然后在马尔福奇怪回头时自己握住了艺术家修长的还沾了少许颜料的手指，“你是这个意思吗。”

画家停下了脚步，被打乱了的金色发丝垂下几缕黏在眼皮上，震惊地睁大了灰蓝色的眼睛。

记者握着对方的那只手似乎有一点颤抖，但却坚定不移地朝他又进了一步，然后握住了另外一只：“你是这个意思吗？”

正在询问的人忽然被面前的人摁在了怀里。

暴雨声中，他的耳朵灌进一句话。

“嗯，就是这个意思。”

**

潘西拉着赫敏，身后跟着非要过来的罗恩，来到国立美术馆——这里恰好在举行印象派的历史展。

他们停在德拉科·马尔福的《巴黎·晨景》前，朦胧的雾气，昏暗的咖啡馆，路灯下徘徊的年轻人，那个叫哈利·波特的年轻人。

“你说……他们俩该不会是恋人吧。”潘西悄声对赫敏说道。

怀里正抱着大作家私人笔记的赫敏抚摸了一下书脊笑着抬头看向画面年轻人燃着炽热斗志的碧绿眼眸：“谁知道呢。”

END

注解：

①、第一个评价转化了T.J.克拉克的著作《现代生活的画像——马奈及其追随者艺术中的巴黎》；第二个则是迈耶·夏皮罗评价早期印象主义的。

②、福楼拜的《萨朗波》的确是1862出版的，但具体月份我不晓得，这里只是胡诌。（这本书讲的是公元前三世纪迦太基的雇佣军起义以及主人公的悲剧爱情）

③、浪漫主义画家德洛克洛瓦最初也被学院派批评，但后来他所代表的浪漫主义成为法国艺术最重要的代表，1855年的沙龙拥有自己独立的展厅；法国画家库尔贝，1855年沙龙展落选，被批评家嘲讽“现实主义”，就干脆在官方沙龙展厅外搭了一个棚子挂上“现实主义-G.库尔贝个人画展”，用别人的讽刺当自己流派的名称，并且举办了艺术史上首个个人画展。随后拥有了许多追随者，他的作品也逐渐被官方接受。

==================================

好久没更新啦……这次尝试模拟了一下19世纪小说文风（或者说是翻译？），感觉整体下来写得太过含糊……


End file.
